The present invention relates to a two dimensional drive system, more precisely relates to a two dimensional drive system, which is capable of moving a moving body in a plane.
A two dimensional drive system, which is capable of moving a moving body in a plane, was disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,277. The conventional two dimensional drive system has: a couple of X-fixed guides being arranged in an X-direction; a couple of Y-fixed guides being arranged in a Y-direction, which is perpendicular to the X-direction; an X-rod whose ends are slidably connected to the Y-fixed guides; a Y-rod whose ends are slidably connected to the X-fixed guides; a moving body being capable of moving on the X-rod and the Y-rod; and a driving mechanism for moving the X-rod and the Y-rod in the X-Y directions. For example, ball screws, timing belts, etc. are employed as the driving mechanism. With the X-Y movement of the X-rod and the Y-rod, the moving body can be moved in the X-Y directions in a rectangular plane, which is rounded by the X- and the Y-fixed guides.
However, the conventional two dimensional drive system has a following disadvantage.
The conventional two dimensional drive system has the ball screws or the timing belts for moving the X-rod and the Y-rod, and the four fixed guides for high speed operation and higher positioning accuracy of the moving body. With this structure, the structure of the two dimensional drive system must be large and complex, and the manufacturing cost thereof must be increased.